Many businesses use call-handling or call-distributing systems as part of their customer interaction. For example, a utility company may use a call-handling system to receive service requests. A mail order catalog firm may use a call-handling system to take orders. A medical office may use a call-handling system to make appointments. Computer hardware and software firms may use a call-handling system to provide customer support.
When an incoming call is received at a call-handling system, it is typically assigned to the next available agent. The agent is then connected to the caller so that the agent may assist the caller. However, when all of the available agents are busy, the caller is placed on-hold until an agent is available. While on-hold, the caller must remain on the line in order to be ready to answer when the call is taken off hold.